


Fabulous In A Man’s World

by belivaird_st



Category: Absolutely Fabulous
Genre: Best Friends, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Self-Acceptance, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Patsy Stone has grown incredibly unhappy with her looks and lifestyle as a woman. She confesses to Eddy she wants a sex change to become a man again.





	Fabulous In A Man’s World

Eddy switched the lights off from their personal bathroom and walked barefoot towards their queen size bed in her silk blue pajamas. She climbed underneath the covers to lie beside her dearest old friend, Patsy, who was sitting up, looking through her black-and-white high school yearbook. 

“Darling, what are you doing? Why must you humiliate yourself like that?” Earlier today, Patsy had found a box of hers that was filled with her stuff. Clothes, makeup, a glass pipe, yearbook. All day she had been flipping through it, reminiscing the good old days in the sixties. Eddy couldn’t stand how engrossed Patsy had become. She was stuck in her own world. A world that Eddy couldn’t be a part of

“Oh Eddy, I miss this, darling,” Patsy broke out, wistfully.

“What, darling? What do you miss?”

“How I looked before, darling,” Patsy explained, rubbing a painted finger over the grainy picture of her as a young man. Eddy had leaned sideways to take a look at her transgender friend before snorting up with tight pitfalls of laughter.

“You miss looking like that? You can’t be serious, darling!” Eddy giggled, swatting a hand on Patsy’s bare thigh. She realized that she was the only one feeling humorous tonight, because the look that was given to her was a deadly one. Patsy’s nostrils were flaring up.

“Well, I am serious,” Patsy growled. “It hurts to hear you cackle about, like an insufferable, old hen!”

Eddy held back her composure, watching Patsy close the yearbook shut with frustration. “I’m so sorry, my darling, how spiteful of me. You’ve never expressed those feelings towards me before. I am absolutely misguided.” She paused and then said, “Are you unhappy, my darling?”

“Yes, yes, I’m miserable. It hasn’t been easy telling you,” Patsy sighed. Now feeling Eddy’s warm hand pick up her bony, cool one, she gazed over to look at her curly haired, teary-eyed amazing best friend, hearing her say,

“I am, one-hundred percent, on board with you to change yourself back into Pat, if that’s what you want, my darling...”

Patsy smiled and then had deepened her tone of voice, becoming “Pat Stone” and saying,

_“Thank you.”_

She now leaned over for a kiss. 

xxxxxxxxxxx

“What’s wrong with the way you look, Patsy?” Lola asked the next morning during breakfast, while her own mother, Saffy, was busy pouring her a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice, peering up, sharply, through her pair of glasses.

“Nothing's wrong, darling,” Eddy quickly jumped in. “Patsy feels more socially accepted as a man again.”

“Again?” Lola repeated.

“I don’t know why you would even bother,” Saffy snorted. “You’ll look just as hideous.”

“Did you hear something, Eddy? Thought I heard a foghorn blowing away at sea,” Patsy sounded utterly bored.

Lola stuck on topic. “Since when have you’ve been a man, Patsy?”

“Sixties, darling. Those were far out, delicious times for me,” Patsy held close to her burning cigarette, ignoring Saffy rolling her eyes.

“Look, sweeties—it doesn’t matter when, or why, Patsy has her sex change. What matters is that we, as a family, support each other with every decision making we come to face—ain’t that the truth, yeh?” Eddy exchanged a beseeching look between her daughter and grand-daughter, who were both staring oddly back at her in their favor. 

“Well, I think it’s a brilliant idea,” Mother Monsoon chimed in, who was now slowly coming down the stair bannister on her motorized seating chair.

“Thank you, Mrs. M,” Patsy purred.


End file.
